


Hell of a Feeling

by scandalous



Series: Season of Kink 2019 [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Face Slapping, Greg House Being an Asshole, Groping, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Season/Series 03, Riding, Sexual Fantasy, Trans Robert Chase, Vaginal Sex, Vaguely Chaser-y Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Chase has a curious way of revisiting his fellowship under House.





	Hell of a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> for the 'fantasies' square in my seasonofkink card!
> 
> ;)

_The DDX room is quite empty apart from House and Chase— Foreman and Cameron off to find a patient._

_House clears his throat and scoots his chair closer to Chase’s, looking at him with his brows furrowed, blue eyes focused on him. Chase shifts uncomfortably on his chair, looking anywhere but House’s face._

_“I’ve been thinking about firing you,” he says._

_Chase doesn’t seem affected apart from the initial shock, a small gasp leaving his mouth. He has been with House for far longer than Foreman and Cameron, nearing five years, in fact. At this point, it’s almost like he’s an essential part of the team House keeps switching through, but Foreman and Cameron also seem to be there to stay, if it wasn’t for Foreman’s mumbles about quitting soon._

_“Well, what’s stopping you?” he asks._

_“Oh, don’t act unaffected, wombat,” House says with a teasing smile, squeezing his shoulder. His eyes shine with something like malice in them, and it makes his stomach turn. “You won’t get fired if you do one thing for me.”_

_He raises a brow. “What would that be? Kissing your ass even more than I usually do?”_  
  
_“Well,” he says, “Not exactly. Unless you’re into eating ass.”_

_Chase lets out a scandalized gasp, eyes wide and his lip trembling. “Y-You want me to— to sleep with you to keep my job?”_  
  
_House whistles. “Calm down, minx. Don’t let everyone else hear. If you tell HR you’ll still be fired, anyway.”_  
  
_“And you’ll be known as the douche who sexually harasses people.”_

 _He snorts. “Like I’m not already that because of Cuddy.” He leans in closer. “I don’t care, pretty boy. Now, c’mon, either suck my dick or get out of here.”_  
  
_“I’m not going to—”_  
  
_“Well, let’s see just how much of a problem you’ve got while job hunting.” He hums. “You’re already having money issues because of your dad. You could have a worse pay than this. You could not get a job for a few months. What will happen then, huh? Turn to whoring yourself out?”_  
  
_Chase lets out a noise of surprise. “I’m not going to become a hooker just because I don’t—”_  
  
_“I don’t know, I can see you going the porn star route.” His gaze eats up his body like he’s some kind of prey, glancing up and down his torso, his thighs, his arms. “You definitely do have the body for it.”_

_Chase bites his lip hard and looks away. “There is no other way, right?” He doesn’t even know why he’s asking. Of course there’s no other way. It’s House, it will always be the only option— to do something deeply embarrassing. That’s the only way to show loyalty to him._

_House smiles at him wolfishly. “No other way,” he agrees. “You’re considering it, so you’re already quite gone.”  He pulls away from the table and pats his lap. “I think I’d like to grope you before I do anything else. I haven’t gotten the pleasure of seeing that pretty little body, apart from when I walked on you and Cameron.”_

_Chase whimpers and stands up before sitting on House’s lap, straddling him._

_House immediately pulls off his coat and shirt, leaving him naked from the waist up. He hums and runs his fingers against the scars on his chest, making him shudder and let out mumbles of complaint._

_“I’m guessing these aren’t because of gynecomastia.”_

_Chase bites his lip hard._

He’s pulled out of the fantasy momentarily, his fingers working at his t-dick relentlessly, mainly because he knows just how much this would suck if it was actually happening. He lets out a small moan and tries to pull himself back into his imagination, into the mere thought of his ex-boss groping him with only a small bit of consent, very hesitant consent— “Fuck,” he breathes out.

_“They’re not,” he says._

_House laughs a little and puts his hand in between his legs. “You’re quite a bit more interesting like this, I have to admit.”_

_Chase gasps out and his hips buck against House’s hand. “O-oh god, please, House…”_

_He pulls his hand away and starts squeezing his sides, another hand roaming down his torso and grabbing the zipper of his pants. He pulls it down before pulling his pants down until all that’s left between him and Chase’s cunt is his boxers. He presses his palm against it, humming as he palms it without a care, knowing Chase is getting wetter at the touch._

_“Oh, but you were so hesitant before,” he coos as he presses two fingers against his entrance. “What happened? Were you just pretending to not want me?”_

_“I wasn’t pretending—”_  
_  
“I know you were, boy,” House tells him, pulling him into a forceful kiss. All teeth and tongue, nothing meaningful behind it. Chase pants into his mouth, whimpers brokenly, eyes fluttering shut._

“Fuck,” Chase whispers when he hits just the spot, eyes rolling back as the pleasure pulls him away from his fantasy.

 _When House pulls away, he’s got the predatory smile back on his lips. “Let’s see how good you can ride my cock, huh?” he asks as he pulls his pants down, already half-hard. He strokes himself to hardness, lazily, his free hand groping Chase as he does so. “I would fuck you against the wall or on the table but I want to see if you’ve got initiative. That’s an important skill for an employee, don’t you think, Chase?”_ _  
_

_He whimpers as he watches him get himself hard, eventually letting out a breath and sinking into his cock. He whimpers as he adjusts to it, twitching as he’s fully seated on House’s lap._

_“Good boy,” he praises mockingly against his neck, bucking his hips up. “C’mon, get to it.”_

_Chase draws in a breath and starts riding him slowly, cautiously, like if he speeds up it’ll cause some kind of disaster. Like him liking what’s happening right now a bit too much, perhaps. He moans softly and tilts his head back, trying to angle his hips just right so House’s cock can hit his g-spot just right._

_House grabs him by his hair, pulls him closer. He lets out a breath, not bouncing on his cock for a few seconds before House brings his hand up and slaps him hard. He gasps, the smack leaving him a little dizzy and a harsh sting on his cheek._

_“C’mon,” House growls. “Faster.”_

_He whimpers out, dripping wet, and keeps riding him, panting softly as he does so._

_“Good,” he says, sounding unimpressed. “That’s better.”_

_Chase whines out, keeping his hands on House’s shoulders as he bounces on his cock. He lets out soft, broken moans, his head tilted back as he tries to ignore just how full of pleasure he is. He pants and cries out, House just looking at him, squeezing his side from time to time as he fucks himself on his cock._

_“You do a lot better job at this than at your actual job,” House sneers. “You’re quite, ah, made for this. Perfect for the job, just not the one you’re fighting to keep.”_ _  
_

_Chase draws in a breath as he closes his eyes, still riding House for all he’s worth, panting._

_“You’re perfect for the job of my cocksleeve, I think,” he says, squeezing his side roughly. “And you’re a masochist. I’m sure you’d love it.”_

_He whimpers, shaking his head a little before House presses his fingers against his t-dick. He rubs him harsh and hard, making him cry out in pleasure before he comes hard, dripping wet all over House’s cock._

Chase comes from his fantasy, twitching and grabbing onto his pillows afterward. He pants out as the aftershocks wrack through his body, the thoughts all over his mind making him feel like he should keep getting off. But he doesn’t— he needs to shower before Cameron comes back home. He’s a mess, and he knows how unfortunate that scenario would be in real life, but it doesn’t stop him from this.

It doesn’t stop him from grabbing some towels and getting into the shower, knowing he’ll keep going once his body is recovered.


End file.
